Reflections
by Emmeh
Summary: The story of the Degrassi: The Next Generation cast, all grown up and what happened between the years the graduated and age 35.
1. Paige

Paige Michaelchuck-Mason:  
  
Paige Mason woke up on an early Thursday morning. She yawned and grabbed her robe tie and checked the time. Her husband Spinner, must have gone to work already. She headed down to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Good morning my four perfect kids!" she greeted them with a smile.  
  
"Hi Mommy. Mornin' Mom. Good morning. Hey mom" greeted her children.   
  
Paige had become a stay at home mom since all four of her children had been born. It hadn't always been this easy for her though. After high school graduation, Paige attended The University of Ontario. It was a big place and for once in her life, Paige had felt shy and quiet and missed Spinner terribly. But that didn't last long.  
  
Paige spent two somewhat hard years at her college but one day while out shopping, Paige ran into her high school sweetheart and they re-hit it off right away. After graduation, they had sort of drifted apart and Paige and Spinner relized they could not live without each other. Spinner transfered colleges, and the two dated off and on.   
  
One day when she was 22, Paige discovered she was pregnant. She did like kids, but wasn't quite ready...yet. Luckily, their college graduation was coming up, but Spinner wanted to become a football coach. Things would have to slow down a little bit. Paige and Spinner married, it was a small wedding with only their closest friends and family.   
  
On March 18, Paige gave birth to a baby boy named Shawn Adam. The three took a room in Paige's parent's house while Spinner worked part time at an electronic store in the mall to earn money to get his degree in coaching. This took awhile, but a year later, and with the help of his parents, Spinner earned enough to get his degree. A four months pregnant Paige was overjoyed. Five months later, her second son, Ryan Matthew was born.  
  
It took nearly four years for Spinner to get his degree. Shawn was 5, and Ryan was 4, and Paige was pregnant...again, this time with another boy. Her husand had just landed a job at a High School coaching their football team, and Paige gave birth to her third son, Steven Richard.   
  
The family eventually bought a house of their own and things were going well. That's when Paige discovered she wanted a girl. Three boys were okay, but Paige wanted a daughter now. Spinner and Paige tried for a girl, and Paige was excited when she got pregnant with her fourth child. Indeed, it was a girl.  
  
Shawn was 8, Ryan was 7, and Steve was 4 when Paige gave birth to her last child and only daughter, Grace Anne. Her sons didn't exactly like a baby sister at first but when she grew a little older, they discovered she was fun to play with and fun to tickle.  
  
Now Shawn was 14, Ryan was 13, Steve was 10, and Gracie was 6. Everything was pretty much good now.  
  
"You're going to be late!" scolded Paige as she handed the two oldest lunch money, and the two young ones lunchboxes. They headed off to catch the bus. Paige smiled has she thought, "Could things be more perfect?" 


	2. Sean

**Sean Cameron:**  
  
Sean Cameron drove his cab up to a gentlemen in a suit standing on the side of the rode, trying to flag a taxi down with a newspaper in one hand, and balancing a briefcase an an umbrella in the other hand. Sean stopped the vehicle and the man opened the door and got in.  
  
"Grand Central Station" the man said. Sean drove off silently.  
  
Life wasn't exactly perfect for Sean. He screwed up one too many times, and now he was facing the consequences.   
  
It had all started at age 17, when Sean was a Junior in High School. The pressure, the hard work, and really no family except his brother to support him through his tough teenage years. Sean just couldn't take it anymore. It was too much. He dropped out of High School and got his first job, working at the Dot Grill with his partner, Spinner, being a bus boy.  
  
That's when Jay, and a few of his other so-called "friends and girlfriend", pursauded him to join them in New York. Sean resisted at first, he did want to go back to get his Diploma but they broke him down. Sean wrote a note, and then took off.  
  
New York was just as big and scary as ever. Sean, Jay, his girlfriend Candace, and another friend named Aiden, shared a two bedroom apartment together. It was pretty good at first, but how did they pay for the apartment? Easy. They stole from all kinds of different stores and sold them for a fair amount of money. Sean didn't do this very often. He had managed to land a job, unloading liquor trucks into 24 hour convience stores. It didn't pay well.  
  
Things actually were going okay...for awhile. That is until one day Jay brought home some Cocaine and insisted everyone should try it, because it would calm them down. Being idiots, they all did this and were now hooked on drugs.  
  
Soon everyone was burning everything for crack and marijuana that bum's sold on the street, even money for the rent and food. Sean had become one of the "gang", officially. When Sean ran out of drugs, Candace would ditch him and hook up with someone better supplied. She took off one day and never returned. Who knows where?  
  
That's when one day Sean was digging through boxes of old junk to sell for crack, when he came across a picture of Emma. Everything seemed to fade away as he was lost in memories. That's when he made a decision. No more drugs. No more booze. He wanted to turn his life around. Sean started attending free rehabilation centers in New York and slowly got better.  
  
So now Sean was working as a cab driver, trying to earn enough money to go back to Canada. It would take awhile, but eventually he would go. He was determined.  
  
Sean pulled up the cab to Grand Central Station.  
  
"Thank you young man" said the gentlemen and handed him his fair.  
  
Sean looked down at the bills. This was just another step to turning his life around. 


	3. Terri

_Just a quick note to sethsduck17 before I start the fic. No, Spinner and Sean aren't that kind of "partner" together. They can just work together without being gay._  
  
**Terri MacGreggor:**  
  
Nurse Terri walked down the hall of Degrassi General Hospital to a little boy named Stanley Well's room. Stanley was recovering from having his appendix out.  
  
"Okay Stanley I'm going to take your IV out of your arm. This might hurt for only two seconds." she said.  
  
Stanley nodded and grimaced as she pulled the needle out of his arm, cleaned the wound with peroxide and a cotton ball, and shut it with a Bob the Builder bandaid.  
  
"All done" she said cheerfully.  
  
Terri had faced somewhat of a hard life after going through Rick's abuse. Alot had gone on through the past 10 years or so. The first thing that had happened was the school change. Mr. MacGreggor had insisted Terri go to a private school to get away from Rick. She agreed. It was going to be hard to leave her friends, but she still saw them often at parties and local hangouts. They still shopped together and ate lunch and stuff like that.   
  
Then came an even bigger challange. The court experience. It took over a year and was horribly painful for poor Terri. She also found out something that really suprised her. Rick had had a violent past and this wasn't the first time abuse charges were brought to him. The final court hearing happened in September, and Rick was sent to a combined jail and anger mangement program for five years. Terri had won and never heard from Rick again.  
  
Terri graduated from her new school in 2006 and decided to go into nursing. She decided to become a pedatric nurse, for her love of kids so much. This took four more years, but when she was twenty two years old, she landed a job of a Pedeatric Nurse at Degrassi General Hospital.  
  
Then she met John. John was a young pedatrician, and an angel from above. At first, Terri was a little apprehensive to date him, because she didn't know how a guy should treat a girl after what she had gone through. John was different...he was sweet, caring, and had a warm heart. They dated for two years, and John proposed. They were married in the Spring time. Two more years later, their daughters Rachael and Anna were born, each a year apart.  
  
Now Rachael was 4, and Anna was 3. Terri was still a nurse and had now learned to live life to the fullest and cherish the people who she truly loved. 


End file.
